<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>summer vacation by Eastenderssfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570274">summer vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan'>Eastenderssfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Dirty Dancing, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben goes away to a country club with his family for the summer, he gets to know a professional dancer who works for the club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Or a ballum dirty dancing AU using the plot for dirty dancing but not following everything although some things will be familiar to the movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the summer of 2017 when Ben Mitchell and his family were heading to a country club, his dad knew the owner and had been planning to make the trip for a few years now but life kept getting in the way. This particular summer they had finally managed to find the time, that’s how Ben found himself in the car with his dad Phil, his step mum Sharon and his sister Louise. </p><p>  </p><p>It was quite a long drive to the country club listening to old songs that his dad plays insisting they’re the best decades for music, Ben wasn’t particularly happy about this trip he’d rather spend the summer at home chilling or hanging with his friends but Louise was more than excited for whatever reason Ben didn’t care enough to ask.</p><p>After a couple of hours they finally arrived at the country club pulling up just behind another car that was parked, kheerat the owner seemed to be waiting for their arrival rushing over to the car when he saw them pull up. Ben got out the car feeling the heat suddenly, it was a very hot summer this year, he had a sip of his now warm water to sooth his throat and wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead. Kheerat shouted one of the workers over introducing him as Martin, assuring them that Martin would be the one to take special care of them throughout their stay. Martin began to get their suitcases out of the trunk but Ben being the overly helpful guy he has always been couldn’t help himself starting to unload the trunk too, Martin made a joke about Ben getting a job at the club, both of them laughed.</p><p>After they had gone through the checking in process kheerat had instructed Martin to take them to their cabin, they made their way to the cabin with their luggage already taken there by another staff member. Martin talked about all the places and what happened in them as they walked past different buildings but Ben wasn’t taking any of it in. When they got to the cabin Martin showed them around it making sure they knew where everything was and how to work the facilities, satisfied that they knew everything now he told them that if they needed him at any time throughout their stay if they wanted to know where a certain building was or just wanted to ask a general question to come and find him, he also showed them the guide by their phone which had different numbers on for different things they might need to phone up about, he left a bunch of keys to the cabin on the table by the door before exiting saying goodbye and he will see them soon.</p><p>The cabin was nice it was quite spacious it had a living room with a kitchen in the same space but wasn’t cramped together, a tv and two couches with a dining table and chairs too. A bathroom with a shower and a bath but unfortunately it only had two rooms which meant one room for Sharon and Phil and one room for Ben and Louise, he likes his sister he does but they also argue and disagree a lot of the time so spending the whole vacation staying in the room with her was going to be a struggle.</p><p>Phil had instructed everyone to get settled in before they go for their evening meal, Ben made his way to their bedroom with his suitcase choosing which bed would be his but really they were both next to walls and the window was in the middle of them so there wasn’t much difference. The beds weren’t big but they weren’t too small either testing his bed out Ben jumped onto it pressing his back down it was comfy enough, he thought to himself atleast he will get a good nights sleep every night no matter what happens during the days it would make everything more bare-able he wouldn’t be able to cope if the days were disasters and he also wouldn’t have a comfy bed at night. </p><p>He started to unpack his case hanging his clothes up in the wardrobe but soon enough the first problem sharing a room with Louise came up, there wasn’t enough hangers for both of their clothes Louise insisting that her clothes are more expensive so they need to be stored properly. Their argument soon settled by Phil throwing some of his own hangers in their room at them telling them both to grow up. </p><p>When they were all ready about an hour and a half later they set off to the restaurant getting lost along the way it seems none of them had listened to Martin when he was explaining everything to them. About 20 minutes later they eventually made it to the restaurant, it was quite packed with tables of all different family’s the room was filled with laughter and loud talking, well atleast some people are enjoying themselves Ben thought to himself. They were escorted and sat down at one of the few tables left, ordering their meals within minutes they were all hungry from the long drive. After they had ate they were told about some magic show that was on tonight but Phil had politely declined stating that they’d had a long day and were just going to rest tonight.

When they returned to the cabin Sharon decided to take a shower stating she needed to wash the day off her, Louise and Phil were sat playing some board game which left Ben sat on his own and bored. It wasn’t too late and he wasn’t tired so he decided that he would go for a walk and see some other bits of the club there must be something around here that’s fun. Putting his shoes and jacket on he let Phil and Louise know he was just going to go for a walk and would be back soon before grabbing one of the keys left on the table not getting a response they were too busy caught up in whatever game they were playing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben didn’t have any idea where he was going, with only arriving today he hadn’t even seen most of the club so he decided to just follow the path that lead from his cabin up into the woods, after a while there was a sign that said ‘members only’ but he could hear music coming from further up the path and over the bridge so choosing to ignore the sign he continued to walk up the path, suddenly he saw a figure walking towards him seeming to be holding objects he couldn’t see properly with the dark but as the figure approached him he realised it was infact Martin holding 3 watermelons, not doing a very good job of it.</p><p>Martin “what you doing up here? It’s members only”</p><p>Ben “I was just out on a walk to see the place” </p><p>Martin “right well you’ll have to go back”</p><p>The music was very loud now they were a lot closer to the place it was coming from.</p><p>Ben “you going in there? Sounds good can I come?”</p><p>Martin “no you can’t I can’t bring you in there sorry”</p><p>Ben “I can help carry those watermelons”</p><p>Martin finally admits defeat handing one of the watermelons to Ben.</p><p>Martin “okay you don’t tell anyone I let you come here, especially not kheerat he’ll kick right off”</p><p>Martin begins to walk over the bridge to the place the music is coming from, Ben quickly following behind. They finally get to the door Martin kicking it open with his foot and nearly dropping the 2 remaining watermelons he had hold of. Ben finally begins to walk in following Martins lead and wow it’s incredible he’s never seen anything like it, the place is full of couples with beers and cigarettes in their hands dirty dancing to the music that’s playing, properly dirty dancing like it should be in the bedroom of their own homes not here for everyone to see. They make it through the crowd of people finally putting the watermelons down on a ledge Ben sees the doors open again with 2 guys strolling in the sea of people cheering so they’re obviously known here.

Martin “that’s Callum highway and lee Carter good friends of mine” 

They both begin to work the room dancing with the couples and taking sips of their beers, they both meet back up just infront of Ben and Martin beginning to dance with eachother very sensually. Ben can’t take his eyes off the taller dark haired one, he’s gorgeous the way his hips move, his long legs his sharp jawline wow Ben does all he can to stop the hard on in his pants. Martin pats him on the shoulder </p><p>Martin “you’d think they was a couple wouldnt you?” He says </p><p>Ben “Aren’t they?” Ben replies still not taking his eyes off the tall man</p><p>Martin “nope not since we was kids”</p><p>Callum spots Martin out the corner of his eye, stopping his dancing he jumps over infront of them </p><p>Callum “hey what’s up who’s this?” He looks at Ben with a questioning look</p><p>Martin “he’s with me his names Ben he’s alright”</p><p>Callum “nice to meet you Ben, I’m Callum”</p><p>Ben “I carried a watermelon”</p><p>With that being the only thing he said, Callum has already gone off to dance again, Ben curses himself repeating “I carried a Watermelon” why is he such an idiot.</p><p>Ben stands chatting to Martin for a while just watching everyone having a good time he’s never been a good dancer and would never choose to get up and dance especially not in a place like this where they’re all basically professionals, after a while Callum comes back over grabbing his hand </p><p>Ben “what?”</p><p>Callum “come on” </p><p>Ben looks to Martin for some sort of answer, Martin just shrugs, he lets himself be taken away through the sea of people stopping where there is a tiny bit of room, Callum begins to slowly move his hips gesturing for Ben to do the same, he’s already embarrassed trying and failing because he doesn’t have any rhythm. Callum then grabs his hips steadying them and moving them to the beat of his own, Ben suddenly feels flushed with the heat of Callums body this close to him and his hands resting on his hips he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Callum seems to like the progress he’s making giving him a reassuring smile before taking his hands off his hips and dancing the same way but letting Ben do it himself now, at the end of the song Callum squeezes his shoulder </p><p>Callum “You did good” </p><p>Ben is in a daze not able to answer Callum just  standing swaying about, after Callums gone he can’t bring himself to even move he can’t process what’s just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Ben is woke to the sound of his sister singing a little too loudly in the bathroom next to their room, he groans stretching his arms before wiping at his eyes and checking his phone for the time. It’s 10am he lets himself wake up eventually getting out of bed making his way to the kitchen where Sharon has already made coffee, he takes the cup sitting down on the chair at the table. </p><p>Sharon “So what are we all going to do today then?” She says a little too energetically for Bens liking </p><p>Phil “just have a look around see what they have here still need to check the place out properly” </p><p>Sharon places a hand on Bens shoulder smiling sweetly at him</p><p>Sharon “so where did you end up on your walk last night Ben anything worth seeing?”</p><p>Ben “didn’t see much just had a stroll wasn’t many people about” Ben replies lying not wanting to get into the details of what actually happened lastnight.</p><p>A few hours later he finds himself sat at a hair station with his sister and about 10 other women, yes women he was the only boy his sister insisting that they should do fun things together. The person actually running the hair station was lee the man who was with Callum last night. Sat with a wig on his head checking it out in the mirror he sees Callum approaching quickly shoving the wig off his head and smoothing down his hair, staring at Callum watching his every move as he spoke to lee but Callum was none the wiser to Ben casually letting out a compliment to the women beside him before leaving.</p><p>Ben couldn’t help himself he wanted to know more about Callum even if that meant speaking to his dancing partner, was he that? He had no idea what their actual connection was seeming Martin said they hadn’t been together since kids. He made his way over to lee after everyone else had disappeared at the ending of the class making causal chit chat but lee didn’t seem one bit interested in what he had to say getting away as quickly as he could.</p><p>That night they all went out again for dinner at the same restaurant, while they were halfway through their meal the owner kheerat came over to their table checking everything was okay and telling their waiter for the night keanu that they were his special guests to take care of them, the waiter took a lot of interest in Louise Ben noticed and for some reason he didn’t feel okay about it. Kheerat also introduced his nephew vinny telling them all about what vinny was doing in university and what he was going to achieve in life, Ben hardly listening not really caring about this mans life at all. That was until Sharon had decided that Ben was in need of some company and vinny was a good fit for him, without his say so he had basically been matched up with this man. Great Ben thought to himself just what I need. Vinny made his way to Ben asking him politely if he wanted to go for a walk, with the owner and his whole family staring at him he knew he couldn’t be rude his dad would be mortified so he got up and walked away with him. </p><p>Vinny walked them outside through some paths to a secluded bench telling him all about his future plans and asking about what Ben was doing with his life, Ben couldn’t be less interested in this man but played along anyway telling him what he wanted to hear. They were chatting for about an hour Ben finally deciding that he has spent enough time pretending, he said goodbye to vinny with a promise of seeing him around. He knew that the promise would be kept weather he liked it or not because even though this place was big they would still bump eachother somehow.</p><p>Walking back to the cabin Ben cursed his family for always being in his business, it was always him who got set up with people they knew without even asking him first it was so annoying. When he got back to the cabin his dad and Sharon were still up in the living room watching something on the tv. He tried to quickly slip through without anyone noticing</p><p>Sharon “have a good time?”</p><p>Ben “yeah fine”</p><p>He quickly got to the bathroom shutting the door behind him, giving his face a wash and brushing his teeth before bed, when he finally got into bed Louise was already asleep thankfully. He lay on his back for a couple minutes just breathing in slowly all his mind could think about was Callum, his dark hair and his beautiful eyes he couldn’t get him off his mind. Finally after a while he found himself falling asleep with the image of Callum in his brain.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had went by Ben hadn’t seen anything of Callum or his partner lee anywhere, the days filled with family activities that him and his dad would rather not be a part of, and eating out for meals together with the odd night time show every 2 days. Louise had been busy though there was an end of summer singing show or whatever it was that she was preparing for, going off for vocal lessons throughout the days and coming back talking all about it. She’d also started to see that waiter called keanu, telling Ben all about him every night before they went to sleep that he was gentle and kind and unlike anyone she had ever met before but Ben still wasn’t keen on him something was off.</p><p>It had been about a week now since he last saw Callum, he was missing him a lot searching everywhere he went just to try and catch a glimpse of him, he knew it was stupid he’d only seen the man twice this whole time and was completely hung up on him? This man probably didn’t even look twice at him just seeing him as another guest to entertain that’s probably why he danced with him that first night he arrived.</p><p>Ben once again found himself being taken for a walk by vinny after him and his family had finished their meal that night, vinny took him out by the lake still talking nonsense and getting a bit too close for Bens liking. They were chatting when there were voices a bit away behind bushes, a man and a woman they turned to look Ben recognising Louise’s voice, it was her and keanu she was what looked like storming away from him pulling her jacket back over her shoulders, keanu was following behind shouting all sorts of things at her mentioning her running back to daddy. Bens hand automatically clenched he wanted to punch this man right in the face how dare he speak to his sister like that, he stepped forward but was stopped by vinnys arm </p><p>Vinny “don’t, it’s not worth it”</p><p>Ben “who the fuck does he think he is speaking to her like that”</p><p>Vinny “sorry you had to see that but I’m sure Louise can handle herself”</p><p>Ben gave in sighing, yeah Louise could handle herself she’s not stupid, they stood for a few minutes in silence.</p><p>Vinny “shall we go and get something to eat? We can raid the kitchen”</p><p>Ben “yeah okay”</p><p>They got to the kitchen vinny opening the fridge scanning everything that was inside offering Ben a few things that he didn’t like, Ben could hear a distant sob unsure of what it was. He began to look around the kitchen finally he saw a man curled up in the corner, he squinted getting a better look it was lee. Lee looked him straight in the eyes before turning away, Ben knew he had to get him help but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna spend anymore time with vinny than he had to so he made an excuse about wanting to check Louise was okay and walked vinny out the kitchen.</p><p>After getting away from vinny he started to search for Callum unsure of where he would be, he spotted a night time dance class in an outside hut making his way over he saw Martin. He quickly tapped Martin letting him know what he had seen in the kitchen. Martin found Callum in the crowd of dancers pulling him away from the woman who he was leading. </p><p>They came back over to Ben, the 3 of them setting off back to the kitchen</p><p>Callum “what’s he doing coming with us”</p><p>Martin “he’s alright he’s just concerned”</p><p>Ben “what’s wrong with lee?”</p><p>Martin “he was playing football the other day and keanu purposely tackled him injuring his leg really badly”</p><p>Callum “Martin why not just tell him all our business yeah?” He abruptly stormed ahead of them.</p><p>Martin shooting Ben an I’m sorry about him glance before following behind, they finally got back to lee Callum scooping him up in his arms telling him everything was going to be okay that he would sort it, they all went back to lees room lee now sat with a drink in hand trying his best to numb the pain, Ben was stood by the door not quite sure what to do</p><p>Lee “so he knows then does he” nodding at Ben</p><p>Callum “yeah Martin told him” </p><p>Ben “can’t you just go see a doctor I’m sure they could fix it”</p><p>Lee “not everyone has the money okay ben I can’t afford to go to a doctor” lee sighed taking another sip of his drink </p><p>Ben “why how much would it cost?”</p><p>Lee “about £500, money I don’t have”</p><p>They all fell into silence after that the heaviness in the atmosphere taking over.</p><p>Ben went back to his cabin that night not angry at lee but actually feeling sorry for him, this was his livelihood dancing and keanu had gone and ruined that knowing exactly what he was doing when he tackled him. What he thought about Keanu was right he was bad news.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not a writer and I know my work isn’t the best, I just liked this setting and wanted to make it Ben and Callum. I’ve never wrote a multi chapter like this and I’m sure if people will enjoy it. If you like it so far let me know and I’ll continue Thankyou for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next morning Ben woke to an empty cabin, checking every room before making himself some coffee. Unsure of why everyone had gone he checked his phone seeing it was 12pm he’d slept pretty late must of needed it. There was a text off Sharon [ we all had something booked today, thought it was best to let you sleep ].</p><p>Remembering last night he let out a groan rubbing the side of his head, there was always something inside him that made him want to help people any way he could and this was one of those times, he needed to help lee.</p><p>He knew the only thing he could do was ask his dad for money, his dad would give him the money no doubt about it but he couldn’t give him the reason it wasn’t his place to tell anyone about what’s happened, that’s what worried him he doesn’t lie to his dad and his dad trusts him.</p><p>After gathering up the courage he finally got dressed and headed out to find his dad and Sharon, with no idea where they were he made his way to the main part of the club, checking the golf course, the tennis course and the bowling alley they were nowhere to be seen he didn’t have any other ideas of where they could be so he pulled his phone out sending Sharon a text back </p><p>Ben [ hey where are you and dad? ]</p><p>She replied a few minutes later </p><p>Sharon [ were having a coffee and cake in the cafe ]</p><p>Ben set off towards the cafe which was about a 10 minute walk it was hot out today and he was getting sweaty so he took his jacket off holding it over his arm, this was not the place to tie your jacket round your waist.</p><p>Finally arriving at the cafe he saw his dad sitting alone drinking a coffee, this was the perfect opportunity to ask him. He made his way over giving his dad a smile before sitting down </p><p>Phil  “you want a coffee? I’ll go get you one”</p><p>Ben  “no thanks dad uh uh I”</p><p>Phil “what’s wrong Ben? Are you okay”</p><p>Ben “yes I’m fine but I needed to ask you for a favour”</p><p>Phil “anything”</p><p>Ben “can I have £500 I wouldn’t ask but it’s really important”</p><p>Phil “are you okay? Are you in trouble?”</p><p>Ben “no it’s not for me it’s for a friend”</p><p>Phil “what’s happened what’s the issue?”</p><p>Ben “I wish I could tell you but I can’t please just trust me”</p><p>Phil “it’s not anything illegal is it I don’t want you getting in a mess”</p><p>Ben “no dad I promise it’s not I just can’t tell you”</p><p>Phil “okay okay I can get you it by tonight”</p><p>Ben “Thankyou I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important”</p><p>Phil “I know you wouldn’t”</p><p>At that point Sharon comes back over to the table</p><p>Sharon “ everything alright?”</p><p>Phil “yeah yeah everything’s fine”</p><p>Ben “right well I’m gonna go back the cabin take a shower it’s hot today”</p><p>With that Ben stands up giving his dad another smile and makes his way out of the cafe.</p><p>Getting back to the cabin he takes a long shower letting the water run down his back, turning the dial to a little hotter than he would usually have it but he needs it right now. Making the most of having the cabin to himself he watched some tv before getting dressed. An hour or so later his dad Sharon and Louise all come through the door, chatting happily about their day but Ben couldn’t care less his mind is on one thing the money for lee. </p><p>Phil lets them all know they’ll be going for food in about an hour to go and get ready, he sits down on the couch sighing before signalling Ben to come sit next to him. </p><p>Phil “here you go I’ve got it for you, I know you don’t want to tell me what it’s for but just be careful whatever it is yeah” he says quietly handing Ben the money</p><p>Ben “Thankyou dad, I’ll be careful I always am”</p><p>Phil “I know, just don’t tell Louise or Sharon yeah”</p><p>Ben “okay, lips are sealed”</p><p>Ben slips the money into his jacket pocket and relaxes into the couch with his dad watching whatever is on while Louise and Sharon get ready.</p><p>Finally after about 50 minutes they’re both ready and waiting to go, they make their way to the restaurant. After they’ve had their meal Ben lets them know he’s going to meet up with a friend, being questioned about who it is he lets them think it’s vinny, it’s just easier that way.</p><p>He makes his way up to the place across the bridge the music once again pumping loud, making his way in he spots Martin in the corner talking to lee and Callum. Pushing through the crowd of people he finally approaches them smiling, he holds the money out to lee offering him it </p><p>Lee “what’s this?”</p><p>Ben “the money you needed”</p><p>Lee “what?”</p><p>Ben “I got you the money it’s no problem take it”</p><p>Lee “thanks Ben but no thanks”</p><p>Callum “what, what are you doing take the money”</p><p>Lee “no no I’m not taking it”</p><p>Ben stands confused for a few minutes, everyone silent.</p><p>Martin finally breaks it “I can get a doctor to him but he’s crossing country and will only be able to see him Tuesday night but they have a show that night”

Ben “surely you can’t still be dancing with your leg?”

Lee “I don’t have a choice it’s my job, it hurts but I take a lot of pain killers before”

Ben “you’re gonna be making it worse”

Lee “there’s nothing I can do about it”

Ben “can’t someone else do the show that night?”

Callum “ no no one else can do the show, everyone here works unlike you”

Ben “surely there’s somebody? what about backup dancers?”

Callum “they’re all working too you know? What you wanna do it?”

Martin “well I don’t see why not”

Callum “it was a joke Martin”

Lee “it’s not a big show Tuesday, it’s only a normal dance I don’t see why he couldn’t do it”

Callum “no he’s not doing it he can’t”

Martin “why not? You can teach him the basics over the next few days. it’s not even at this club anyway it’s one of your other clubs that you do it so it hasn’t got to be amazing”

Callum laughs

Ben “I mean I could try”

Callum stares at Ben, Bens stomach is flipping at the thought of dancing with Callum again.

Lee “please Callum, I need to get this sorted it’s our only choice”

Callum sighs “okay okay, you’ll have to make sure you’re a quick learner” pointing his beer bottle at Ben.

Martin then takes the money off Ben, putting it into his own pocket. They all stay around for a while chatting about the dance Ben will have to do and having a few beers.

That night when Ben goes back to his cabin he cannot sleep no matter what he does, everything swirling round his mind how has he got himself into this? He’s not a dancer, he’s going to embarrass himself and infront of Callum too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next morning Ben wakes up and for a second he forgets what he’s got himself into, it all comes rushing back then, he starts sweating how is he going to do this when he doesn’t know the first thing about dancing?</p><p>He had arranged to meet up with Callum and lee today to start practise, checking his phone he had about two hours until then. He headed for the shower taking a long one trying to calm himself down with the scorching hot water, after he had washed and dried he picked out some shorts and a T-shirt he figured it would be better if he was going to be practicing and sweating all day. </p><p>Making his way out the cabin with about a half hour to spare he thought he’d go and grab some breakfast before meeting up with Callum and lee, by this time most the breakfast food had gone so he just grabbed a cereal and a coffee. </p><p>Taking a deep breath before entering the dance studio Ben tried to calm himself down, he didn’t know what was more nerve wrecking the dancing or being close to Callum. Callum and lee were all smiles as he walked in, already sat waiting for his arrival. </p><p>They didn’t waste any time telling him straight away that this dance isn’t complicated it’s quite simple and easy to learn but they would still need to study the way he moves.</p><p>Lee put the record player on and Callum came over to grab him, bens heart started beating really fast he just hoped Callum couldn’t hear it which was stupid he knows Callum can’t hear it, Callum began to move telling him to watch everything his body does before following the same lead. It was simple enough Ben thought he could easily do it especially with Callum leading him.</p><p>But then Callum told him that there was a lift that they needed to do, Ben gulped down his throat there was obvious horror on his face. </p><p>Callum “It’s easy all you have to do is run to me and I’ll lift you up over my head” </p><p>Ben “I don’t think it’s that easy, you said this wasn’t complicated?”</p><p>Callum sighed “honestly Ben you’re over thinking it”</p><p>After a while Ben agreed to try and do it, a few attempts of him running to Callum but stopping before getting to him, a few more of him only getting half way over Callums head they finally did it not for long Ben was only in the air a couple of seconds. Bens breathing was clearly increased which led to lee offering him a bottle of water.</p><p>Callum “see wasn’t that bad was it? You did it”</p><p>Ben “yeah barely”</p><p>Callum “it’ll be better on the night I promise”</p><p>Bens nerves were worse now knowing he had to do the lift aswel but it was too late to back out.</p><p>The next couple of days before the show was spent with more hours of practice inbetween Callums sessions with other guests. Ben refusing to practise the lift everytime insisting he will just do it on the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the days had gone by so quickly before Ben knew it he was waking up on the morning of the show.</p><p>He needed to get one last practice in today and make sure his suit trousers and shirt were measured properly to fit him.</p><p>Laying in bed for a few minutes before groaning and getting himself up he headed for the shower, it ended up being cut short with Louise banging on the door claiming she had left her makeup in the bathroom and needed it to get ready, he then had a cup of coffee to give him some energy before getting dressed and heading up to the dance studio.</p><p>When he arrived it was only Callum who was there waiting for him informing him that lee was making adjustments to his suit before he tried it on later today, they went through the routine one more time but also practicing the lift, Ben still wasn’t sure about the lift he didn’t feel confident doing it, he didn’t want to fuck it up tonight.</p><p>Callum was more than happy with bens progress telling him to not worry tonight will be easy, he’ll enjoy himself when up on the stage.</p><p>Ben went for a little walk after the practice to enjoy some of the sunshine but more importantly to clear his head shaking the nerves off before he had to head over to see lee, he and lee seemed to actually be getting on now even friends actually it was nice. </p><p>Lee was ready with the suit when he arrived telling him to go and change into it so he could check it was all fitted correctly the last thing they would want is a wardrobe malfunction on stage, Ben came back out, the suit looked fine to him but he let lee inspect it who also agreed it was fine. Lee noticed bens unsteady breathing.</p><p>Lee “it’ll be fine you know, you’re good at the routine you’ve had enough practice”</p><p>Ben “I hope so I’m just nervous don’t want to mess it up” he smiled back at lee.</p><p>Ben “you know you’ll be fine too, the doctor will help and you’ll be back to normal in no time”</p><p>Lee “yeah hopefully”</p><p>Time was passing quickly when they realised they needed to get a move on for Ben to make the show on time, Ben packed his other clothes in his bag to change back in to coming back from the show before heading out discreetly to Callums car.</p><p>The show went fine it was actually quite fun being up on the stage the only issues were that in the moment Ben couldn’t do the lift he changed the dance to replace it letting himself down but Callum adjusted straight away making it look like part of the original routine. Also at the end of the show two guests from the country club entered heading for a table, Ben thought he had been spotted but they wasn’t paying any attention.</p><p>They got back in the car to drive back Ben got in the back to change into his normal clothes, while he was undressing Callum was sneaking a look at his body through the front mirror but Ben was none the wiser.</p><p>After he was changed he climbed over the seat to sit in the front, good job he’s small otherwise that would be a tough job he thought to himself.</p><p>Callum “you did good tonight”</p><p>Ben “yeah but I didn’t do the lift”</p><p>Callum “it’s okay we saved it it was fine”</p><p>Ben “and at the end when that couple were sitting down I thought it was fucked” Ben laughs </p><p>Callum laughs too “oh my yeah yeah me too me too”</p><p>They fell in to comfortable silence occasionally looking at eachother smiling for the rest of the car ride home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know if you want me to carry on, I don’t think people are enjoying this and if they’re not I’ll stop writing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when they arrived back at Callums cabin they was met with a frantic Martin pacing up and down outside the front door, they both immediately got out the car heading over to Martin.</p><p>Martin “it’s lee he’s er”</p><p>Callum “what? What’s happened Martin?!”</p><p>Martin “you need to come now”</p><p>All three of them began to run towards lees cabin, when arriving there was a crowd of people outside all of the people Ben had seen dancing up in that secret place they go to of a night. </p><p>Martin “I’m sorry Callum I tried to get in I did”</p><p>Callum immediately entered seeing lee laying on the bed in visible pain, sweating and looking very pale.</p><p>Callum “what what happened?” </p><p>Lee “I don’t know whatever he did made my leg worse I don’t think he was a real doctor”</p><p>Martin “I could hear the screams I tried to get in Callum I did”</p><p>Callum runs to lees bedside holding his hand as some sort of reassurance, this wasn’t good lee needed help and he needed it now. </p><p>All Ben could think of is that his dad knows a doctor who could be as quick as anything when it’s a favour for his dad, without a second thought he left the cabin running as fast as he could to his own cabin.</p><p>When he reached the cabin he creeped in not wanting to wake Sharon or Louise, tapping his dad on the arm lightly </p><p>Phil “huh what?”</p><p>Ben “I need your help quickly”</p><p>Phil “uh uh ok give me a minute”</p><p>Ben left his dads room waiting in the living room for him, Phil came out about a minute later looking very worried. </p><p>Ben “I need you to phone a doctor my friends in trouble he needs help now”</p><p>Phil without a second thought pulled his phone out and dialled the doctor who said he could be there within 30 minutes, this was the best he could do.</p><p>Phil “what is it Ben?”</p><p>Ben “my friend lee he’s hurt his leg, they paid someone to come help him but the persons made it worse don’t think he was a real doctor”</p><p>Phil just sighed before walking back to his room to get dressed.</p><p>The time seemed to go far too slow before the doctor turned up, Phil had insisted he was coming with the doctor and Ben to see what exactly was going on.</p><p>They made it to the cabin quickly, the doctor insisting he needed to be alone with lee and everyone needed to wait outside.</p><p>The other people were all still outside waiting anxiously to see what was going to happen to lee, Callum was visibly worried pacing up and down. Phil was stood with a straight face he didn’t look too impressed.</p><p>After a while the doctor exited the room assuring Phil that lee was going to be okay he had done what he could and gave him tablets that will help, he would need a lot of bed rest. Phil paid the doctor shaking his hand, Martin thanked Phil with a handshake too which Phil was happy to accept but when Callum tried to thank him he turned away walking down the steps from the cabin shouting Ben to follow him.</p><p>Phil “so what’s that my money paid for? And now I’ve just had to pay extra?”</p><p>Ben “I’m sorry dad we thought the person was a doctor lee didn’t know what else to do”</p><p>Phil “i don’t want you anywhere near any of them they’re bad news”</p><p>Ben “they’re my friends dad”</p><p>Phil “no they’re not Ben you stay away from them do you hear me and get home to bed it’s late”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the cabin was filled with silence Phil storming ahead of Ben, he was so angry Ben knew it but he couldn’t help the anger inside himself thinking of the way his dad had spoke about Callum, there was no need to speak about him like that when he didn’t even know him.</p><p>When they got back to the cabin Phil crept back into his room with Sharon shutting the door without a single word to Ben but Ben was too angry to even attempt to sleep so he poured himself a glass of water and put the tv on low in the living room.</p><p>After about an hour he still hadn’t calmed down he was raging about the way his dad was with Callum and angry at himself for not defending him. He come to the conclusion that he needed to see Callum and he needed to see him now.</p><p>Putting his glass in the sink and shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him he made his way to Callums cabin.</p><p>When he reached the door he suddenly got nervous not wanting to knock not sure of the reception he would get when Callum opened it, he stood for a few minutes getting his breath while composing himself to look as normal as possible.</p><p>Finally he gave the door a knock waiting for Callum to answer, near enough instantly Callum opened the door gesturing for Ben to enter. To bens surprise he still had his suit pants on but he was topless showing his bare beautifully toned chest, ben gulped down his throat taken back by the sight in front of him. The room was basic not much too it really, a Bed, a chair, a record player with books and clothes scattered over the floor and the chair. Callum seemed to be embarrassed quickly moving the clothes off the chair placing them on the floor for Ben to sit down.</p><p>Callum “I know it’s nothing fancy like your cabin probably is”</p><p>Ben “no no it’s lovely in here”</p><p>Callum moved to turn the record player off but Ben told him to leave it on that he liked the song.</p><p>There was silence for a few minutes neither of them knowing what to say until Callum filled it</p><p>Callum “Thankyou for getting your dad he was amazing”</p><p>Ben “I’m sorry about the way he was with you”</p><p>Callum “sorry? He was amazing getting the doctor to help lee like that”</p><p>Ben “yeah but I’m sorry about the way he was with YOU”</p><p>Ben looked at Callum with a sadness in his eyes.</p><p>Callum “I’m used to it don’t worry about it”</p><p>Ben “but you shouldn’t be used to it you’re amazing, you’re so amazing Callum you don’t deserve to be treated like that”</p><p>They both held a stare with eachother for a few minutes, the mood had changed now.</p><p>A new song started to play on the record player that was more upbeat, Ben raised to his feet now</p><p>Ben “dance with me?”</p><p>He made his way over to Callum who was stood by the record player</p><p>Callum “what now?”</p><p>Ben “yeah now”</p><p>Callum put his arms around bens back pulling him into him before they both started swaying together, Ben was so much smaller than Callum that his head was pressed against his chest as they swayed. As the music went on they began to get more heated Ben started to kiss Callums chest making his way around his body kissing his neck and his back running his hands up and down his body.</p><p>When Ben reached the the front of Callums body again Callum grabbed his ass pulling him back in placing a kiss to his forehead, then moved his hands up to the bottom of bens shirt untucking it from his trousers, Ben started to undo the buttons <br/>At the front so Callum could easily take it off him. Callum held the shirt in his hands resting on Bens ass while they continued to sway together but now their swaying was fast they was getting needy wanting eachother.</p><p>Callum leaned down kissing Ben on the lips, the kiss was all they both needed for this to move to the next level, Callum threw bens shirt on the floor then grabbed bens head keeping it as close to his as possible while their tongues were roaming eachothers mouths.</p><p>The next Ben knew he was being pushed onto the bed with Callum on top of him, Callums fingers running through his hair while he kissed his neck making his way down to his chest, Ben was lying with his eyes shut taking everything in he couldn’t believe this was finally happening after all this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next morning Ben woke with the biggest smile on his face, the memories of last night rushing through his mind but then suddenly he felt the coldness of the bed beside him. </p><p>Turning his head on its side to see where Callum was he realised Callum wasn’t even in the cabin, he had been left alone. Callum probably had to get to work Ben knew that but it still left a sickening feeling in his stomach that he was waking up alone after the night they shared lastnight.</p><p>He took a few minutes to get his head straight before finding his clothes which Callum had folded and placed neatly on the chair, he smiled to himself thinking about how Callum had picked them up off the floor where they were scattered. </p><p>Leaving the cabin he shut the door behind him not having a key to lock it but thinking Callum must be okay with it being unlocked since he hadn’t woke him or left him a key to lock it, everything felt different now walking back to his own cabin he had finally spent the night with Callum but there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach that shouldn’t be there.</p><p>Sneaking back into his own cabin without his dad and Sharon seeing him he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up before changing clothes.</p><p>It had been about an hour since he had returned to the cabin everyone was up getting ready for the day ahead, Louise questioning why he never came home lastnight but he told her to just keep it quiet. </p><p>They all headed for breakfast together, Ben needed the coffee to wake him up he didn’t get much sleep last night but that was not a bad thing in this case. After breakfast his mind was racing round what callum was doing so he decided to go and see lee to distract him. </p><p>Lee seemed in a better mood a bit happy and chatty which was good they had a little chat before Callum came through the door and the atmosphere instantly changed, there was obviously an unspoken tension but Ben wasn’t sure why. </p><p>Callum exchanged a few words actually not many words at all which made the feeling in bens stomach a lot worse, Callum was mostly focused on lee rushing to his bed making sure he was okay not paying any attention to Ben. It got too much he couldn’t stand the atmosphere he thought maybe Callum just felt awkward infront of lee so he made an excuse to leave saying goodbye.</p><p>But he couldn’t just leave he needed to make sure things were okay with Callum, sitting on the steps outside lees room he waited for about 20 minutes before Callum came out, Shooting up off the stairs instantly when he opened the door.</p><p>Ben “hey”</p><p>Callum “er hey”</p><p>Ben “so”</p><p>Callum “er I’ve got to go, I’ve got a class to teach sorry”</p><p>Ben “oh okay I-“</p><p>But Callum had already walked past him making his way to wherever he was teaching his class.</p><p>“Callum” Ben shouted in a very needy sensitive voice.</p><p>Callum just turned back giving Ben a warm smile before continuing to walk away.</p><p>Ben was so uncertain what was happening, did Callum regret last night? Did he just see it as a one night stand? This was all too much for Ben he needed to clear his head and shake this awful feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>